Humanity's Sin
by Magical Shovel
Summary: Take a gander at the documentation of Charles Bromley. His opinions are straight-forward, yet he comes to the conclusion of what humanity's sin may be.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the film Daybreakers and it's characters. Namely, Charles Bromley. Though I wish I did. D8 I make no profits from this. The characters and film belong to it's creators, **Michael and Peter Spierig**.

_Documentation of Charles Bromley, CEO, Bromley Marks Co._

It has been recommended to me that I keep a tab upon my feelings and the likes. I, too, come to the conclusion that this may prove to be useful in the nearby future. I suppose you may call this a journal of sorts. Welcome to the official documentation of Charles Bromley. How terribly formal.

It sounds utterly ridiculous to address this to someone when I have no one to truly write this to... Yes. Well! Where to begin...?

Human beings have grown so naive. This naivety led to man's self-destruction. It started with a single strand. Just one strand of bacteria that happened to dwell within a mindless bat. A _vampire_ bat out of all of the stupidity in the world. That bat proceeded to bite a human being. That infected human, the carrier, bit another an so on and so forth. It's the saliva that harbors the strand. It's all too similar to a cheap, zombie film. Yet, this is _real_, my friends. I can assure you this much.

Bacteria has evolved and mutated just as we have. It is moronic to think that this 'disease', as they put it, can be combated through antibiotics or a plausible cure. The body as well as bacteria have developed an immunity against such. In no means is this a disease. No, this is _evolution_! Evolution at it's finest if I do say so myself. We have grown stronger, more versatile. We've become the greater race.

They call us vampires. Thus, we must be such. Yes, there is more than one name that we go by. All in all, they all mean the same thing. We don the fangs and golden eyes. Our sight is most advanced for we can see all that is displayed at night. It is necessary for us to drink the human elixir of life. Without it, we would die. No, never perish, but wither instead. The blood is the life. A bit too reminiscent of _Dracula_, hm? It truly makes me wonder if Stoker anticipated this seemingly impossible outcome.

We are the predators and the humans, our prey. Their fate is inescapable and ours the same. They've become scum and we, the kings whom rest upon our corporal thrones. The humans that remain had been given a choice that they so rudely declined. Thanks to the military's aid they became our fodder; our blood bags here at Bromley Marks. It didn't take long for that to happen. What? Had it been but a few years or something along those lines... The humans that did accept clearly displayed far more intelligence than the rest. It's a common case of survival.

Those that were dying, such as myself, accepted the gracious gift as well as those that were either brave or wise. It was an opportunity like no other. It was the chance to start over again, anew. An eternity to right the wrongs of society and life- Unlife, in this instance. An eternity to bond with my wonderful daughter, Allie (Alison, to be formal), or so I thought.

Alison reminded me of her mother. All daughters appear as such to their fathers, after all. I was on my death bed, suffering from the incurable, when I did accept immortality. I figured I had all the time in the world now to spend with my daughter. How wrong I was. She didn't want it. Didn't _want_ it. She called it a curse. Not a blessing. She called me a _monster_. My own daughter. I still grieve over that. And so she ran away from me, making a vow to retain what was left of her humanity. To this day, I have no idea where she is and I miss her terribly...

Perhaps it was to be expected, though.

Not too long after that did I establish Bromley Marks. You should know what we do. It's obvious. We harvest humans like cattle. I do not sympathize with them. They're _weak_. I sneer as I jot this down for what more is there to say aside from the truth? My company's face lingers all over the world. It's influence is as great as the military's. The only reason that this is correct is because we're the number one supplier of blood in the country, the world... Or so the tabloids, no matter how false, say.

Something continues to unnerve me. It does not bother me that ninety percent of the population consists of vampires. It is evolution as I previously mentioned. Nor does it phase me that our blood supply is rapidly diminishing. It is of the inevitable. It is to be expected. I'm confident that our chief hematologist, Edward Dalton, will succeed. It bothers me of what we have done. My own daughter calls me a monster for accepting immortality. It bothers me that my wife died a result of this evolution. Our ceaseless naivety bothers me.

Perhaps this is humanity's sin. It is our sin to so hastily accept things. No, not our sin. I'm not a religious man. I never was and never will be. It was our stupidity. Yes. Our naivety that will make our untimely demise. For all the years that we have spent creating on this planet, we cannot stop our untimely demise. We've physically changed. For the better, I say. But our personality remains the same. Humanity's sin? Flesh and blood is our witness. We're all monsters at heart.

_End Documentation._


End file.
